Yugi and the gang are in Camelot!
by JenLo
Summary: A creative story to all who like adventure.


Yugi and the gang are in Camelot!  
  
The writer who wrote Torturing Tea wrote this adventure story. There is no torture though just a nice smooth story with a little humor. He he!!  
  
Seto Kaiba: I MUST HAVE THAT!!!!!!!  
  
Man with the time machine: Sorry it's not for sale.  
  
Seto: YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!!!!! OOLLLDDD MANNN!!!!!  
  
Man: OK FINE!!!! If you want it, it will cost you THREE MILLION DOLLORS!!!!!  
  
Seto: WHHHHAAAAATTTT!!!!!!! THAT IS A RIP - OFF!!!!  
  
Man: Take it or leave it!  
  
Seto: FINE!!!!!!  
  
Seto writes out a check for 3 million dollars.  
  
Scene: yugi and the gang are at a pick nick with Seto Kaiba.  
  
Yugi: Gee.. isn't it a wonderful day.  
  
Tea: You bet!!!  
  
Seto: Hey Guys, Guess what I got!  
  
(Interrupting)Joey and Tristin are fighting over a roast beef sandwich  
  
Tristin: hey that's MY sandwich your grabbing for!!!!  
  
Joey: o yeah! Well I found it first!  
  
While Joey and Tristin were still fighting.  
  
Tea: Just over a sandwich!!!! They're pathetic!!!! Yugi: I gotta agree with you on that one!!! Tea.  
  
While Yugi and Tea are talking Joey and Tristin are fighting over a sandwich Bakura and Kaiba are now conversing.  
  
Seto: Hey Bakura did you know that I got a TIME MACHINE!!!!  
  
Everyone else except Kaiba says: TIME MACHINE!!!!! (suddenly interested)  
  
Seto: Well An old man offered it to me so I bought it!  
  
Joey: (with out a care) OOOO ME FIRST!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Slow down Joey!!!  
  
Seto: Well all of you can use it. Meet me at my house when your done with your pick nick See Ya!!!!  
  
Tea: umm. more like palace!  
  
So now yugi and the gang walk to Kaiba's House.  
  
(DING - DONG!!!!)  
  
Seto: Coming!!!!!  
  
Yugi and the gang are at the door then Kaiba invites them in.  
  
Bakura: So where is your time machine?  
  
Seto: It's down this way.  
  
Kaiba guides them to a large room.  
  
Yugi and the gang: WOW!!!!!!  
  
Once everyone was put into the machine Joey causes mayhem!  
  
Joey: OOOOO!!!! What does this button do!!!!  
  
Joey randomly sets it to a time in the 1300's and then pushes a button!!  
  
Seto: You IDIOT!!!!  
  
After a few minutes they stand in front of a golden castle.  
  
Bakura: AAAAAA!!!!!!! WHERE IS THIS PLACE!!!!!  
  
Tea: easy this is the place that Idiot Joey brought us!!!!  
  
Yugi: Hey guys I know where this is!  
  
Everyone else: WHERE!!!!!  
  
Yugi THIS IS CAMELOT!!!!! A CASTLE BUILT IN THE MID 1300'S!!!!!  
  
ALL: AAAAAAAA!!!!!! NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: OOPS!!!  
  
Tristin: What now Idiot!  
  
Joey: UUUMMMM. you see! There is a little problem.  
  
Tea: WELL!!!!  
  
Joey: WELL!!!! HOW DOES A BIG ARMY SUDDENLY CHASE US!!!!  
  
ALL: RUN!!!!! AAAAAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
All of them run into Camelot.  
  
Yugi: wait stop!  
  
Tea: HUH!!!!  
  
Yugi: YU - GI - OH!!!!!  
  
Yami Yugi: ok get behind me!  
  
As the army is approaching Yami Yugi suddenly stops.  
  
Tea: Yugi get out of the way!!!  
  
Yami Yugi: OBLIVION!!!!!!  
  
Then the army of 9 people all falls to the ground.  
  
Yugi: ok now that we are safe lets get out of here!  
  
Seto: DAMMIT!!!! THIS STINKS!!!!! I GET MY SUIT DIRTY!!!!  
  
Tea: I, I, I, I, I AM COLD!!!  
  
Seto: Here Have this.  
  
Kaiba gives Tea his coat.  
  
Tea: thank you Kaiba.  
  
Now they find a small village.  
  
Tristin: Hey it's a village!!!  
  
Yugi: ok let's go!!  
  
As the gang enters the village, almost all villagers are looking at them!  
  
Yugi: hey here is a big tent let's check it out!  
  
They head into the tent.  
  
Chief: Greetings outlanders what can chief Kamangatta do for you?  
  
Bakura: allow me!  
  
Bakura: We are here seeking food and drink and possibly some shelter.  
  
Chief: That I will offer if you agree to help me!  
  
Joey: OK!!! WE WILL HELP ANY WAY WE CAN!!!!  
  
Everyone else: WHAT?!!!!  
  
Joey: Yeah we will!!!!  
  
Everyone else: I guess!!!  
  
Chief: first let me explain a little of what this village does.  
  
Chief: This village is a relatively small village. We pay taxes to that cruel king but I will get to that later. First you do not pay for anything in this village. Second none of the villagers pay gold and every one will suit all your needs. Just ask and you will be given. Feel free to stay here as long as you like. All I ask is that you donate gold every month at a sum of 5 gold pieces. Now to that other matter. King Barman must be put to death that is why we are not asking for gold from any of our villagers we are training soldiers to march into Camelot and take out King Barman. Barman must be stopped because he will raise the undead to take over the world!!! These are what we call The Dark Ages Of Camelot!!!  
  
Chief: So will you help us?  
  
Yugi: My Group will train for such a task!  
  
Chief: Thank You all!!!!  
  
Tea: Then what happened to the Knights of the Round Table!  
  
Chief: A! Yes! The 13 Knights of Arthur. Three years ago when Arthur ruled then died the Knights separated!  
  
Tea: What happened to his successor, Merlin  
  
Chief: Sadly he died.  
  
Yugi: How about his heir?  
  
Chief: Barman killed him.  
  
Chief: If we can please get to other matters!  
  
Yugi: O yes!  
  
Chief: Ok now I shall appoint you to a special training.  
  
Tea: OOO!!! ME FIRST!!!!!  
  
Gang: TEA!!!!  
  
Tea: O.he he go on.  
  
Chief: Ok now I appoint You Seto Kaiba as Archer.  
  
Chief: Bakura I appoint you as Holy Paladin  
  
Chief: Tristin I appoint you an Assassin  
  
Chief: Joey I appoint you to Swordsman  
  
Chief: Tea I appoint you to Sorceress. Learn this well!  
  
Chief: And Yugi I appoint you to Ranger.  
  
Yugi: AHH!!! I AM ONLY 15!!!!  
  
Chief: O sorry! I make you Thief.  
  
Chief: Now go to your trainers tomorrow. Get some rest tonight!  
  
Yugi, Tea, Bakura, and Kaiba go there wonderful made tents but Tristin and Joey head to the Food Tent.  
  
Joey: O YEAH!!! FOOD!!!!!  
  
Tristin: HEY!!! ME FIRST!!!!  
  
Food was being distributed buffet style.  
  
Joey: Get your own, TRISTIN!!!!  
  
Tristin is caught taking a piece of chicken off Joey's plate.  
  
Now they're seated.  
  
Joey: OOO!!! YUM YUM!!!  
  
Now scarfing down a bite of chicken, potatoes, and peas  
  
Tristin: Joey you PIG!!!  
  
Joey: Heh!! FFFRREE!!! HHHEHEERREEE!!! (With a bunch of food in his mouth)  
  
Tristin: Hmm. well eat all you want!  
  
Joey begins to scarf food down his throat.  
  
Tristin: Eat only till your content Joey!! We have training tomorrow!  
  
Joey: O Yeah!! OK!!  
  
After they eat they go to their tent. But something is happening at Kaiba's tent! .. Tea is in there!  
  
Tea: I thank you for what you did Kaiba. Thank you for giving me your coat when I was cold, that was really nice of you.  
  
Kaiba: Well.. Ummm. Your welcome.  
  
Tea is sitting at her bed. She does not feel like sleeping. Then suddenly.. Kaiba comes to sit CLOSE to Tea.  
  
Tea: OO!!! KAIBA!!!  
  
Kaiba: TEA!!!  
  
Both at the same time: I LOVE YOU!!!!  
  
Then both Tea and Kaiba begin to break out KISSING!!!!  
  
BUT THEN...  
  
YUGI!!! COULDENT HELP OVER-HEARING!!! : I LOVE YOU!!!  
  
So while Kaiba and Tea are kissing Yugi recites a rime: Tea and Kaiba, sitting on a tree! K, I, S, S, I, N, G First comes love then comes marriage. Then comes a baby in a baby carriage.  
  
Bakura: AAAA!!!!! Tea and Kaiba like each other!!!!  
  
Yugi: Well I guess!  
  
Bakura: O well lets get some sleep!!  
  
Yugi: I think we should!!  
  
Yugi: Night Bakura!  
  
Bakura: Night Yugi!  
  
Meanwhile at Kaiba's tent..  
  
Tea: Ok Kaiba I think we should get some rest.  
  
Kaiba: OK SWEET!! DREAMS!!!  
  
The Next Day!!  
  
Everyone meets at the food tent.  
  
After reciving their meals they sit down all at one table.  
  
Yugi: SO!! How was YOUR!!! Night Tea?  
  
Tea: WELL.. Ummmm.. Very Weird!!! I Had a bad dream!!! UMM. That's IT!!!!  
  
Kaiba: WELL UMMM... I Have Those Nights!!!  
  
Whispering this to Tristin: I think they like each other : Kaiba and Tea!  
  
Tristin: NO!!! WAY!!!!  
  
Joey: O well!  
  
After they are done eating the report to their trainers.  
  
Archer Trainer: OK Kaiba you must hold a strait left arm, grip the bow tightly, pull out an arrow from your quiver belt and then load an arrow next to your string. Pull with all your strength at the arrow and the string then let go after 5 seconds at your targets heart or head. So aim quickly!  
  
Paladin Trainer: Bakura, You must meditate whenever you have the chance relaxing your mind and being able to pray will help you and your party greatly. Now lets get your sword and shield ready (practices for 2 hours on sword and shield) very good! Now here are your chants: Heal chant, Holy Shield chant, Holy Shock chant, Holy Fire chant, Holy Freeze chant, AND YOUR MOST IMPORTANT!!! RESSURECT!!!  
  
Assassin Trainer: Tristin to kill quickly you must first be swift, second aim for lethal areas of your enemy's body, and third avoid fairness in any way. Learn to use a dagger and how to throw it well. Also learn to make poison, it will be useful when you cant kill an enemy. (Tristin trains to do the above)  
  
Swordsman Trainer: Joey Pick a Weapon. Joey: AAA!!! Lets see. Hmmm. I pick 2 handed that long broad sword. Trainer: Ok now lets train in those. Joey not only learns the Sword but the Ax, The Hammer, And Pole arm (the big long spears)  
  
Wizard Trainer: The art of magic is not an easy thing to master, Tea you must concentrate now please chose a spell category: Air, Earth, Fire, Water, Thunder & Lightning specialist. A Mind specialist. A Druid, A Summoner, or a Specialist in all.  
  
Tea: Easy A Specialist in all!!  
  
Wizard Trainer: OK here are your spells: Air: Gust of wind, Tornado Strike Earth: Stone Throw, Stone Shower Fire: Fire Ball, Streak of Flames, Ignite in Flames, and Pillar of Fire. Water/Ice: Ice Lance Bolt, Freeze, and Wizards Blizzard. Lightning/Thunder: Thunder Ball, Continues Lightning, and Nova. Mind: Sense Invisible, Stun, and Nightmare, Inside Sense, Confuse, and Telekinesis. Druid: Entangling Vines, Razor Leafs, And Thorn Spray Summoning: Air Elemental, Earth Elemental, Fire Elemental, Ice Beast, Beast of Forest, and Dragon!!! Heal spell, and Hold spell Here have this too.  
  
Gives Tea the Staff of the Wise and Focused.  
  
Thief Trainer: Yugi you must focus on Stealth. Be as gentle as you possibly can. You want to steal things as quickly and quietly as you can. Learn to use this. Shows Yugi a knife. Learn it! Yugi and the trainer train for a really long time. Well Yugi you will make a good thief.  
  
After a day of training all of them are tiered.  
  
They all head to their tents after they ate dinner.  
  
Kaiba: Night Tea  
  
Tea: (Singing) Go Tea It's Your Birthday!! You're a Wizard!!! Yeah!!!  
  
Kaiba: O HOW NICE!!!  
  
Tea: He He. Good Night Kaiba  
  
Bakura: Night Yugi for tomorrow we head off!  
  
Yugi: Yeah!! Night!!  
  
Tristin: Way Cool!! I AM AN ASSASIN!!!  
  
Joey: WELL I AM A SWORDS MAN!!! MWHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Tristin: Lucky BASTERD!!!  
  
Joey: Hey lets just go to bed!! Tomorrow is a big day.  
  
They fall asleep.  
  
In the morning they head to the food tent then are now at Chief's Tent  
  
Yugi: So when will we go?  
  
Chief: You Will leave when My People have given you armor. I thank you all for helping us out. Good luck with your quest. Here is a map that heads to Camelot so do be careful. Here is 500 gold for each of you.  
  
Joey: THANK YOU!!!  
  
Joey starts to Bow and Knell at the chief.  
  
Chief: Go Along now.  
  
All: BYE!!!  
  
Now the gang heads to the Armory then picks out armor and weapons.  
  
Kaiba: I will have Leather Armor with boots, a cloak, A Leather Vest, Some Leather Arms and Leggings, and equip myself with a Bow, a Knife, And a Quiver Belt full of arrows.  
  
Bakura: I think I will Have Plate Armor. A whole set please. And now for my weapons I will have a Long Sword and a Red Dragon Shield.  
  
Tristin: I would like to wear some coat with a little armor on it and give me two bottles of strong poison, one throwing dagger, and two sharp slashing knifes.  
  
Joey: I would like Chain Armor with a helmet and a cloak; my weapons are the two-handed great sword and a throwing dagger.  
  
Tea: I would like a small Robe that's my size colored blue and a cloak colored blue.  
  
Yugi: Just a dagger and a pick lock set.  
  
After their request from the clerk at the armory they are given each a horse, a backpack, and a sharpening kit.  
  
After they rode their horses they stopped to make camp.  
  
Bakura: This Armor IS HEAVY!!!  
  
Joey: I Agree with you.  
  
Tea: Take it off for now. Ill start a fire.  
  
Tea uses her magic to light a fire. Then suddenly a troop of Undead appears.  
  
Joey: AAA!!! RUN!!!  
  
Yugi: NO!!! FIGHT!!!  
  
Everyone draws they're weapons  
  
Joey: Bring it on!!!  
  
An Undead Warrior Charges at Joey then Joey Slices Him in half then more run at the gang then Bakura fires a Holy Shock spell. Once More come charging Kaiba fires an arrow at each of them. Then they rush to Tea and she just Lights all of them on fire. The Battle is over.  
  
Yugi: Yeah!!!!  
  
Kaiba: Your good Tea!  
  
Tea: Thank You  
  
Joey: OOO!!! I killed one!!! Hahahah!!!!  
  
Tristin: We all did good now can we eat!!  
  
Joey: Yeah!! FOOD!!!  
  
Kaiba shoots a nearby Cow then Yugi picks potatoes and corn. After they are all done Tristin cuts slabs of steak. Joey cooks them and Yugi made the potatoes and the corn was just warmed over the fire.  
  
They all chow down on steak potatoes and corn.  
  
Bakura: MMM. That was delicious. Now may we head to bed I am really sleepy.  
  
Everyone says there good nights then fall asleep.  
  
At early morning the head off on their horses then suddenly stop at a village just burned.  
  
Yugi: What happened here?  
  
Villager: A.. A... Strange man just raised his hands and the whole village went in flames! It Was.. Was... Barman!! Please.. STOP HIM!!! AAA..  
  
The villager dies. The gang looks for anymore survivors but find no one.  
  
Tea: well I guess we can camp here tonight.  
  
Before nightfall the gang meets up with an army of Undead!  
  
Yugi: Ill takes care of this! Yu - Gi - Oh!!!  
  
Yami Yugi: OBLIVION!!!  
  
Oblivion did not work!!!  
  
Yami Yugi: AAAA!!! NOOO!!!!  
  
Tea: Chanting: I CALL APON THE POWER OF THE WIZE ONES!!! BRING ME A DRAGON IN, WHICH WILL DEFEAT THIS ARMY!!!  
  
Suddenly a Mighty, Fierce, Red Colored Dragon Appears from the sky then shoots a mighty long streak of flames then kills the Undead army! Then it disappears into the sky!!!  
  
Joey: WOW!!! TEA!!! You can do that!!!!  
  
Tea: well YEAH!!!  
  
Ok let's head to bed.  
  
The next morning they rode their horses to a place called Leeioness. To there surprise they saw..... The 13 knights of Camelot.  
  
The Knights of the Round Table: We welcome you to our humble place.  
  
Tea: May You Help Us March Into Camelot And Take Out Barman!!!  
  
The Knights talk for a long time!  
  
Lancelot: The Knights Will March Again!  
  
All even the knights: FOR CAMELOT!!!!  
  
At night they all have a big feast. Then in the morning the march to Camelot.  
  
Bakura: It is nice to actually ride with Knights of the Round Table.  
  
Joey: You got that right Bakura.  
  
Now at Camelot! The first thing they see is a SWARM of UNDEAD!!!  
  
Lancelot: CHARGE!!!!!  
  
The Knights charge the army of undead then are shielded by Bakura's Holy Shield Spell. Tristin Throws a poison bottle into the army of Undead. Kaiba Shoots arrows at the army Yugi Is now using a sword and thrashing at the army. Also Joey using his skills thrashing at the army. Tea using her magic to call upon elementals, dragons, and beasts, Tea is also casting spells like Tornado and Pillar of Flames. Once they have battled and defeated the army out came Barman. Mentally pushing the Knights and Causing Havoc!  
  
Tea: Barman!!! I CHALANGE YOU!!!  
  
Barman: I ACCEPT!!!!  
  
The Magic Duel Started With Barman throwing Tea Around Mentally. Tea Came Back with Stone Throw. Bakura Shielded Tea with Holy Shield. Barman tried to Throw spells but none effected Tea so he summoned a Dragon. Then Tea Puts a hold spell on the dragon then summons her own Dragon to fight then releases hold spell.  
  
Tea: Dragon Breath!!!  
  
Barman: Defense Coil your wings!!!  
  
Joey: This is like Duel Monsters!  
  
Tea: Dodge it!!!  
  
Tea: GUYS!!!! WATCH IT!!!  
  
Bakura: HOLY SHIELD!!!  
  
The flames are deflected.  
  
Tea: Bite!  
  
Barman: Counter!!!  
  
Barman's Dragon Counters and Whips Tea's Dragon With a Wing!  
  
Tea: Dragon Breath!!! NOW!!!  
  
Barman Could only watch as his dragon is melted to liquid.  
  
Barman: AAAARRRRGGG!!!!!! MMMMYYY!!! DDDRRRAAAGGGOONNN!!!!!!  
  
Tea: Hold Spell!  
  
Barman is being held magically.  
  
Tea: Finish it Yugi!  
  
Yugi: YU - GI - OH!!!  
  
YAMI YUGI: OBLIVION.......!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Barman Shatters to Pieces. He is Never Seen Again.  
  
After Barman's defeat they are Invited to a Party where Lancelot becomes King of Camelot.  
  
King Lancelot: I would like to thank you all for becoming great hero's Hope to take care thy selves. And so long. GOODBYE!!!!  
  
Then Yugi and the gang travel back in time. In The Future  
  
The funny thing is........ THEY KEPT THEIR POWERS!!!!  
  
THE..........  
  
END..........  
  
Story By: Victor Lopez, Vjldinohunter@ Aol.com 


End file.
